


Blue Fire

by Lotsofwordsinarow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cussing, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Teratophilia, aokaga - Freeform, merman aomine, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofwordsinarow/pseuds/Lotsofwordsinarow
Summary: Kagami meets gorgeous merman, Aomine. They quickly become infatuated with the other, but what will their future hold?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transported from my old, deleted ao3. Enjoy! 
> 
> The first two chapters are shorter as they once were drabbles, but after that the chapters get longer.

Kagami stood at the top of the hill, the rock he was standing on jutting out into the air, the perfect platform to jump off into the deep ocean below. Kuroko was standing behind him, his pale skin nearly glowing in the bright sun. Looking back, Kagami gave his best friend the biggest grin.

“Kuroko this was the best idea you’ve ever had!”

The blue haired boy tilted his head, his hand coming up to block the sun, “I’ll try not to take that as an insult Kagami kun. Are you going to jump?”

“Fuck yeah I am. Are you coming in with me?”

“No Kagami kun. I’m getting really hot out here.”

The redhead bounced on his feet as he looked at the inviting water below. “Then you should jump into the cool water Kuroko!”

Again, his best friend shook his head, “I’ll leave it to you Kagami kun. I’m going back to the umbrella. Kise said he would be right over once he was done with his fans though. I’m sure he’ll join you.”

Kagami nodded and back up a bit, his face glowing with happiness as he gave Kuroko one last look.

“Suit yourself.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, the redhead dashed forward, his strong thighs propelling him forward at a quick pace, the ocean getting bigger and bigger as he ran. Just as his right foot hit the edge of the rock, Kagami leaped up into the air, pushing himself far away from the rock and edge. Hugging his knees to his chest, the redhead gave a loud gleeful shout before his body made contact with the water. His eyes clenched shut as he fell deeper, his body feeling light as the water held him. After going deep enough, Kagami uncurled his body, his legs starting to kick as he moved towards the surface, the light glittering off the water, beckoning him to break through.  
Just as his head broke the surface, oxygen filling his lungs once again, did something grab his left ankle, jerking him back under, a surprised yell leaving his mouth before it was filled with salt water. Kagami had no idea what was happening, but he knew he was being dragged down, adrenaline pumping into his body at the idea of drowning. Pulling his right leg up as high as he could, he slammed it down hard into whatever had a hold on him. His foot came into contact with slick flesh and just as he hit it, the release on his leg disappeared, the redhead sworn he heard a faint hiss.

Frantically, Kagami kicked to the surface again, his lungs burning for air. Slamming up, he gulped in the oxygen, his hand whipping water from his eyes, his body turning in a circle as he searched the water, seeing nothing. Breathing hard, he kicked towards the ledge, hoping whatever it was would leave him alone enough to get to land. Unfortunately, the redhead had no such luck as a hard force hit him from the right, the hit slamming him nearly out of the ocean and back under the water. Kagami barely had the chance to gulp in air before the force hit him again, this time dragging him back under with what felt like a body on top of his.

Fuck this!  
Infuriated, Kagami punched, scratched, and pulled at whatever was holding him. He was not going to die without a fight. He thought he heard grunts and growls from his movements, but he didn’t care. His body thrashed back and forth, his lungs screaming for air at this point. Just as he felt light headed, his body broke the surface again. Taking in a strangled gulp, the redhead fell limp into the water, only to be held up by two strong arms.

“Oi, wake up.”

Cracking his eyes, the sun too bright, Kagami let out a weak groan, his body drained from the struggle he had put up, his right side feeling completely bruised. His captor didn’t care however, the other shaking Kagami as if he weighed nothing.

“I said wake the fuck up!”

Crying out as his right side was squeezed, Kagami’s eyes shot open, his hands immediately going out to defend himself again. Before he did, a face came into his view, stopping him. It was a person? Looking the man over, Kagami took in his damp, dark blue hair and matching eyes. He had dark, dusky skin, his body built and lean, his muscles seeming to blend with the water. He stayed up effortlessly, and held Kagami up as well. Looking closer, Kagami noticed he had some sort of glitter at the corner of his eyes, it matching his hair. As his eyes moved further down the man’s face, he noticed that the same glitter seemed to run down the sides of his neck to speckle over his shoulders. Shaking his head, Kagami glared at the man, his anger boiling inside of him.

“What the fuck man?! What were you doing??”

The man before him tilted his head, his large hands splayed wide on the redhead’s lower back.

“You jumped in.”

Kagami stared incredulously at him, “So?!”

“Didn’t that mean you wanted to go to the bottom? I was just helping you. You’re fuckin welcome.”

Kagami couldn’t believe this guy. He was actually scowling at him as if he should be thankful that he tried to drown him. Finally feeling strength in his legs again, Kagami kicked at the guy, intending to hit his leg to try to pull back, but as his foot came in contact with smooth scales and no legs, the redhead gasped, looking down into the water. Kagami could only faintly see, but where the man’s legs should have been was a long, thick tail, nearly twice as long as Kagami’s own legs. It was slick and strong from the looks of it and it was flicking lazily back and forth. The scales were dark, nearly black, but as the sun caught them, Kagami realized they were in fact blue, matching the glitter on the man’s face and shoulders. Kagami chocked. Not a man.

“What the hell are you?!”

The man looked at Kagami with annoyance, “I’ll give you one guess.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami’s mouth opened and closed, over and over, the redhead looking like a gaping fish. The man, no, merman in front of him was staring at him hard, obviously expecting him to actually guess. Shaking his head, Kagami once again looked down into the clear water, the dusky hips of a man gradually fading into the long tail of a fish, the whole body moving together perfectly in the water.

Mumbling to himself, Kagami closed his eyes tight, “I hit my head and died. Or I’m dreaming. Yes. Dreaming. That’s it.”

A noise of impatience sounded right in front of his face, the feeling of moist, hot breath on his skin made the redhead jerk back, his eyes flying open. The man, merman, was staring at him closely, a scowl on his face.

“You didn’t hit your head and I don’t know what dreaming is, but I doubt its happening.”

Kagami jerked back again as the merman leaned in to sniff just below his jaw, “Hey stop that!”

A deep rumble from the creature in front of him had Kagami’s eyes getting even wider.

“You smell good. Not like other humans. Are you completely human?”

Not knowing how to respond, Kagami looked around for some unknown answer. Was he completely human? What the fuck else was he supposed to be?!

The merman moved his hands down suddenly, the large palms sliding over the redhead’s butt and down the back of his legs, hooking under his knees to rest them at his hips. The entire movement was so fast that Kagami had to grip the creature’s shoulders tightly in order to stay above the surface. As soon as he settled his balance once again, Kagami realized he was practically wrapped around this strange being.

“Oi let me go!”

“Ok.”

The merman did just that; he dropped his whole body under the surface, the motion pulling Kagami along with him. As the redhead’s arms and legs frantically kicked, reaching out for some unknown surface, the merman watched from a few feet away. He watched as the human was fighting to reach the surface but also glaring in his general direction. What a strange human. Cute though. For a human. Grinning to himself, the merman swam forward, the distance only taking two casual flicks of his tail for him to reach the redhead. Just as smoothly as he had dunked out of his grasp, did the merman slide back into it, strong arms and legs instantly wrapping around his body as he shot up to the surface. The merman grumbled approvingly in his chest, the sound sending vibrations throughout the water and into the human attached to him. Very cute.

Kagami sputtered and coughed the water from his lungs, the oxygen burning his now ragged throat, “You ass! Why would you do that?!”

“You said to let you go. I did. Make up your mind.”

A dark red glare was pointed at the merman, “Stupid fuckin fish.”

An answering glare was returned to him, “I’m not a fish you dumbass human. I’m a merman.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Stupid half fish half dick.”

Both men got into each other’s faces as they argued, their voices getting louder.

“Then you would be a complete dick by that logic!”

Kagami gripped wet blue hair under his hands, “Screw you, fish boy!”

Large hands gripped the redhead’s hips tight, “You wish, you land dweller!”

Both were out of insults, instead just opting to glare and breathe heavily, the silence of the ocean surrounding them. Kagami didn’t know when the atmosphere changed, but as he watched the man before him stare down at his wet lips, he couldn’t stop himself. Lurching forward he crushed their lips together, the taste of salt and sea instantly filling his mouth. A deep rumble of approval came from the merman as he kissed him back just as urgently, both of them gripping each other tightly. Kagami moaned into the kiss, his hands moving down the merman’s neck, his arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. He felt small, yet sharp teeth nibbling on his bottom lip, the feeling sending pleasure straight to his cock, his hips rocking forward on their own, needing some sort of friction.

The merman didn’t stay still against him either, his slick skin rubbing over Kagami’s like water, consuming his entire body. His hips pushed against the redhead’s as well, his hands moving down to his ass, gripping the perfect mounds hard as he rocked them both together. Just as Kagami felt a slick tongue run over his lips, did he hear a familiar shout from above.

“Kagamicchi! Are you still swimming? I’m gonna jump in!”

Breaking apart with a gasp, Kagami called out, his voice breathless as blue eyes studying him as he shouted to the cliff above, “Kise I’m coming out in a second. Just head back to Kuroko.”

A high pitched whine sounded, “Awww but I wanted to swim with you Kagamicchi!”

Grimacing at the sound, Kagami tried to remain patient. He certainly didn’t want Kise jumping in to find his new….friend.

“The water is getting too cold Kise. Why don’t you tell Kuroko we can leave soon and I’ll make you both dinner at my place?”

“Really?!”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in just a minute.”

“Ok but hurry up Kagamicchi, I’m hungry!”

Kagami waited for a moment as he heard footsteps retreating, not making another noise until Kise was completely gone. Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked back at the merman, his cheeks flushed as he remembered their intense kiss.

“I…um I have to go.”

The hands at his ass moved back up to his hips, gripping them hard to bring their upper bodies flush together again. Kagami watched as the merman leaned towards him, his lips going to that spot just below his jaw where he had sniffed before. His voice seemed even deeper now, the sound giving Kagami goosebumps.

“Will you come back Kagamicchi?”

A strangled choke came out of the redhead’s mouth, his eyes wide in horror as he pulled away, “What did you just say?”

The merman cocked his head to the side, his eyes wandering to the cliff, “Kagamicchi. That’s what the other human called you. Is that not your name?”

Kagami laughed loudly for a few moments, much to the dismay and disgruntlement of the merman.

“No. That’s just what Kise calls me. My name is Kagami. Kagami Taiga.”

A rumble came from the merman again, this one sounding almost like a warped purr, “Kagami Taiga. I like it.”

Kagami swallowed, his throat going dry at the way the merman said his name, “What’s yours? I mean, your name.”

A slow lick up his neck made the redhead yelp then moan, the merman whispering directly in his ear, “Aomine Daiki.”

Kagami closed his eyes in pleasure as Aomine sucked on his earlobe, “Aomine I have to go…my friends are…”

“Mmm yes I understand. You will come back though, right Kagami?”

The redhead nodded, his body already screaming at him to stay with Aomine. He had no idea how he had gotten this over his head in such a short period of time, but he knew that he would absolutely be back to see the impossibly attractive creature before him. Untangling himself, Kagami waded back into the water on his own, his legs and arms feeling sluggish at finally being used. Slowly moving back towards a low rock, Kagami watched Aomine who was watching him intently. Just as his hands came in contact with the hard surface did Aomine dart forward, moving like a spear through the water. The moment Kagami thought he was going to barrel into him, did Aomine stop right in front of him, the change in speed making the redhead dizzy.

Leaning in close, Aomine brushed his lips over Kagami’s, whispering against them, “I’ll be here waiting for you Taiga.”

Kagami’s heart pounded at his first name, his mind forgetting how to form words as he watched Aomine smile.

“Yes. I like that one better. Taiga.”

Kagami nodded and pulled himself out of the water, his legs assimilating to solid land again. Looking down at Aomine one last time, the redhead turned and climbed up the cliff, making quickly for his friends. As he walked he fought the urge to run back, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Steam followed the redhead as he exited his bathroom, a towel draped over his wet head. Turning to walk down the hall, Kagami felt the stray drops of water drip down onto his skin, the feeling reminding him of his strange encounter earlier in the day. Throwing the towel into the hamper, Kagami flung himself backwards onto his bed, sighing at the soft, and most importantly, normal feeling of the sheets against his skin.

  
He needed to feel something normal after today. Closing his eyes, Kagami pictured Aomine. His body instantly got warm as he remembered the merman’s deep blue eyes, his slick, plump lips, and his lean, hard body. A loud groan filled the room as Kagami rolled onto his side, his knees coming up towards his stomach.

  
Was it all a dream? Had he just been overheated and imaged it?

  
Kagami had met up with Kise and Kuroko after leaving Aomine, his two friends not seeming to realize any difference about the redhead. He was sure that if he had hallucinated Aomine do to illness, then his two friends would definitely notice the difference in him. But there had been nothing different. Just Kise chattering on about dinner and trying to convince Kuroko that they should try something at Maji burger besides vanilla shakes. Kagami had been quiet throughout the day, the only thing that Kuroko had asked him about. He had almost told his best friend about Aomine, but had refrained.

  
What if Kuroko thought he was insane? What if Aomine liked Kuroko if they met?

  
Scowling, Kagami throw his pillow at the wall. It was a ridiculous thought. Aomine didn’t belong to him. They had just met! But already, he was jealous of the idea of Aomine liking someone besides him.

  
“Stupid. Completely stupid.”

  
Deciding to ignore everything, Kagami flopped onto his stomach, pushed his face into his blankets and tried to fall asleep. He needed to focus on basketball and passing his tests before he could worry about a creature that may, or may not, be real. Nodding with his mature decision, the redhead drifted off to sleep peacefully.

  
Aomine whipped through the water, his tail flicking back and forth widely. His stomach was growling and the school of fish in front of him were giving him more trouble than he had expected. They were small and agile, changing direction much faster than his large body could manage. Gritting his teeth and growling, the merman pushed himself faster, barely registering what area he was in. Just as he was about to grab onto his dinner, did he register the net a few flicks away.

  
The merman jerked his body back, his tail whipping down under him to stop his movement. He stopped just before the net, the other fish not as lucky as they got tangled. Aomine studied the material, flicking on of his black nails over the rope. He wanted to cut it, to tear it to shreds, but then the humans would try to find what had caused such a mess. He didn’t need any more problems, or any other beings hunting him. He had plenty of issues with his current situation. Quickly grabbing a fish from the net, the merman swam away lazily, chomping on his dinner.

  
Humans. They were a huge danger to Aomine and his species. They had been ever since he could remember. A few humans he had met seemed to be infatuated with him, the idea of him confirming their belief in “magic” or something equally ridiculous he didn’t understand. The other humans he had met had not been so easy to deal with. Reaching down, Aomine fingered the rough, nearly circular scar that was on his right hip. There was a matching scar on his lower back. They were the points where the large hook had speared through his body. He swam lower into the ocean as he remembered, needing the comfort of the warm sand at the bottom.

  
He had been sure that the human had been genuinely interested in his species, in an innocent way, but he had been sorely wrong. The strange scientist had lured him into a trap, determined to capture Aomine for his tests. The still cage he had been stuck in had been immoveable, no matter how much the merman had thrashed. He remembered the steel hook lowering into the water, then jerking forward and piercing his body. It had been the worst pain Aomine had ever felt, and he had even tangled with a few sharks before.

  
Lowing himself onto the ocean floor, the merman let his body bury into the sand, rubbing the rough beads over his scales, enjoying how his tail looked half buried. He had no idea how he had gotten the strength to pull himself off of that hook, but his mind had gone wild when he was slowly lifted out of the ocean. The next thing he knew was the water engulfing him in a rush, his side gushing out blood as he frantically darted away from the hook and the scientist. He had swam so long, his body giving out on him eventually, falling to the ocean floor. It was the sand that had hid him from the scientist when he awoke. There had been a boat hovering on the surface, but Aomine had been buried in the ocean’s bottom from falling. He hadn’t ever been more scared in his life as he had held his breath for the boat to move on. Aomine had waited until he was healed, the process going much faster than a normal fish or human, and then he had moved on. He had tried to get as far away from the scientist as possible. Aomine hadn’t let out a sigh of relief until it had been weeks since he had seen any boats following him.

  
Somehow he had ended up near the cliffs, randomly finding an underwater cave that had been deserted by other animals. It was untouched by humans and was a perfect place for the merman to settle and decide his next course of action. He had been staying in the cave for a week, successfully avoiding all of the humans that were brave enough to jump off the above cliff, which thankfully weren’t that many. He had been shucking open clams for a snack when he had saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

  
Aomine smiled as he lay back on the ocean floor, remembering the interesting human. Kagami Taiga. Out of all the humans, good or bad, Aomine had met, the redhead had been the first to tell him his name. He had been the first to talk to Aomine as an actual intelligent creature, instead of a science project or a pet. Granted, most of their conversation had been arguing, but the merman had enjoyed it. It had lit a fire in his chest that had been absent for too long.

  
Kagami had also been the first human he had ever kissed. Granted, he had kissed so many merpeople he had lost count, but he had never ever ventured to kiss a human. It had been vastly different, in an overwhelmingly positive way. Kagami was so soft, so yielding; it had been that reason that Aomine had pushed him away. He had been so pliant in the merman’s arms, wrapping his legs around him to hold on for support. The redhead had accepted his help without even realizing it as Aomine had held him up in the water. When Kagami had pressed his lips to his, Aomine had instantly needed more. He had wanted to devour the redhead, making him cry out for only him. He had wanted to drag Kagami back to his cave and taste his entire body. He was sure the redhead would taste good; his mouth had been a delicious treat that Aomine had instantly become addicted too.   
The images Aomine conjured of Kagami squirming with pleasure under him made him groan, his cock pushing out into the open from his slit. Reaching down, the merman squeezed the base, trying to erase his thoughts. If he was going to orgasm then he wanted to do it inside of the redhead, not out here in the open with just his hand. As soon as his cock receded back inside, Aomine rose from the floor, shaking the sand from his body. His stomach let out another rumble, this one different than his hunger. He wanted to see Kagami again. Swimming back towards the cliff, the merman grinned at the prospect of all the things he could do with the interesting redhead.

  
“Kagami kun, we can’t go to the beach today.”

  
Kagami stopped folding his towel as he held the phone to his ear, “Oh, why not?”

  
He heard his best friend let out a string of nasty coughs, a light whine in the back telling him Kise was there as well, “I seemed to have gotten the flu and Kise kun insisted on taking care of me.”

  
The redhead rolled his eyes, “Let me guess…”

  
“Yes. Now Kise kun is sick as well.”

  
Shaking his head, Kagami sat on his couch, his swim trunks and sandals already on his feet, “Did you want me to wait until you guys are better to go?”

  
“No Kagami kun, you should still go and enjoy the sun. We only get a couple weeks off for a break and then practice is going to start again. You won’t have the chance to go to the beach again after that.”

  
“Ah yeah that’s right. Good point. Are you sure?”

  
Another loud cough had Kagami pulling the phone from his ear and grimacing, “Yes Kagami kun, I am sure. Have fun for both of us as well please.”

  
Nodding, the redhead grabbed his sunblock and threw it into his bag, “Ok Kuroko. Feel better. Kise too.”

  
A raspy hum came in response, his best friend hanging up as Kise coughed in the background.

  
Shrugging, Kagami grabbed his keys and his bag, opening the door and stopping. He stared out into the bright sun, the day perfect to go swimming in the ocean. If he wanted to catch the bus he was going to have to hurry, but his legs weren’t working. He was going to be at the beach today alone. All day. The memory of blue eyes flashed through his mind, his body heating up immediately. Gripping his bag tighter, Kagami left his apartment and headed to the bus. He had to see for himself if he had imagined the merman or not. As he walked he refused to admit that if Aomine was real that he yearned to see the merman again.

Aomine flitted around the area that Kagami had jumped in the day before, playing with an amused crab at the bottom. He couldn’t speak to other see creatures, but he understood them better than humans did. He grinned as he let the crab crawl after his tail, the creature snapping at him playfully. Just as he was about to pick the creature up, he felt the large ripple in the water, the feeling making him turn suddenly.

  
Grinning, Aomine circled the redhead’s long legs, knowing the redhead couldn’t see him under the dark water. He watched as Kagami looked around the water, his arms and legs moving just enough to keep his head above the water. He waited another moment before pushing himself up. He let his body slide up the length of Kagami’s until his head broke the surface, a surprised Kagami directly in front of him now.

  
“Taiga.”

  
The blush that hit Kagami’s cheeks made Aomine smirk.

  
“Aomine.”

  
Both of them stayed silent, their bodies bobbing in the water together, gently brushing and sliding together as they touched. Just as Aomine was getting worried, Kagami brought a hand up and ran his wet fingers down the merman’s left cheek.

  
“I didn’t imagine you.”

  
Grinning, Aomine wrapped his arms around the redhead, purring in delight as Kagami instantly wrapped his legs around his waist.

  
“No you didn’t. Were you hoping you had?”

  
He watched as Kagami bit his lip and looked down for a moment, before looking up to lock eyes with the merman, “No. I’m glad I didn’t.”

  
Aomine let his forehead rest against the redhead’s, his grin hurting his cheeks at this point, “Good. I’m happy you came back.”

  
The merman nearly screamed with happiness as Kagami wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed his face against it, his voice whispered against the merman’s skin, “Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling back, Aomine looked into Kagami’s eyes for a long moment before speaking. He hadn’t trusted another human since the scientist. He had sworn he never would again. But as he felt Kagami’s body wrapped around his, he couldn’t help the warm burst of emotion that came from his chest.

  
“Taiga, will you come see my cave?”

  
The redhead cocked his head with curiosity, “You have a cave?”

  
Aomine nodded, his tail flicking underneath the water creating small ripples of water around them, “Yes. It’s where I sleep.”

  
A bright smile lit up Kagami’s face, his arms tightening around Aomine’s neck, “Hell yes I’d like to see it.”

  
The merman laughed. He didn’t know what he was so nervous about, his fears dissipating into nothing as he watched the redhead look around the ocean’s surface.

  
“Where is it?”

  
Leaning forward, Aomine licked Kagami’s wet, lower lip, his voice husky and full of promise, “You have to hold your breath to get there.”

  
The sharp intake of breath from the redhead had Aomine letting out a proud rumble. He felt Kagami’s strong thighs tighten on either side of his hips and his long fingers brush through his wet hair at the back of his neck.

  
“Do you think you can do that, Taiga?”

  
Aomine smirked as Kagami spoke, his voice breathless, “Not if you keep doing things like that.”

  
Chuckling, the merman pushed away from Kagami, but left one hand linked with the redhead’s, “I promise not to do it again until we get to my cave. Now hold your breath and keep hold of my hand.”

  
Kagami had a second to take in a deep breath before he was pulled under the cool water. It was different this time; he wasn’t being dragged by Aomine, rather being guided. He watched all the colorful fish and animals with wonder as they swam past them. It wasn’t until he realized they were moving at a much faster rate than normal that he looked over at Aomine. The sight was something he would never forget.

  
The merman was dazzling in the water. His body was parallel to the surface, his dark body moving through the water effortlessly. His hair was flowing away from his face and the sun from above made the speckling of scales on his shoulders and face shine like tiny blue diamonds. Red eyes moved down the toned upper body, admiring the way Aomine’s muscles worked as he moved. Finally reaching his hips and tail, Kagami would have gasped if he wasn’t under water. It all worked as one. His tail flowed effortlessly through the water, moving up and down as his body did. It wasn’t just how it moved though. It gave off the same shine as Aomine’s upper scales did, except more blinding. The dark blue color was breathtaking to Kagami, the scales so bright he wanted to reach out and stroke them.

  
Tearing his eyes away from Aomine’s tail, Kagami’s eyes traveled slowly back up his body, his own becoming hot even in the cool water. Just as he got to the scales on the merman’s face again, did he realize that he was also being watched. The redhead wasn’t sure if blushing was possible underwater, but as Aomine grinned at him, he was sure he was managing it.   
The merman thankfully looked away and changed their direction to swimming up instead of forward, the change getting Kagami’s direction, his face tilted to the surface. He could see huge rocks and land formations above them. From what it looked like, it was as if they were going to swim directly into them, but as they drew even closer, Kagami could barely make out a dark circular area. It was this area that Aomine headed for, the merman giving a quick glance around before he pulled them both up, their heads breaking the surface.

  
Kagami took in a much needed gulp of air as he wiped water from his face, “I thought we were going to hit the rocks.”

  
“Of course not. But I did have to find a place that was well hidden. This was the best one I came across.”

  
The redhead looked at the merman with confusion, “Why did you have to do that?”

  
Aomine scrunched his nose at Kagami, giving him a sarcastic look, “Um merman?”

  
“Oh. Right. Makes sense.”

  
Grinning, Aomine pushed himself up out of the small pool, his body landing on warm stone, the sun peeking through several small holes at the top of the cave. He was laying on his back, his back leaning against a slightly raised rock, his bottom half of his tail still in the pool. Kagami’s eyes were once again drifting over his perfect form.

  
“Are you done eye fucking me yet?”

  
The words snapped the redhead out of his daze, his head whipping up away from Aomine’s abs, “What?!”

  
Aomine smirked, his face full of confidence, “You were doing it as we swam too. All you have to do is ask Taiga. I’d be happy to fuck you for real.”

  
Kagami nearly sank under the water at his shock, his face a bright shade of red as he sputtered at the sexy merman, “I wouldn’t…you…that’s not….don’t be so cocky, you bastard!!”

  
The merman laughed, the sound echoing off the cave walls. The sight made Kagami’s heart beat faster. He already enjoyed Aomine smile way more than he should. As the laughter died down, Aomine looked at the redhead still in the water.

  
“Are you going to come out of there or not? I thought humans needed to have a pretty warm body temperature?”

  
Looking around, Kagami nodded, his hands going to the edge of the pool as he pushed himself up, water sloshing down off his body, “They do. I mean we do. I just kind of…”

  
Another smirk from Aomine, “Were busy eye fucking me.”

  
A hard kick to the merman’s side had him letting out a loud grunt, his eyes narrowing at the human sitting near him. Was this a human thing? Aomine grinned. He could play too.

  
Reaching over Aomine pushed the redhead on his shoulder, launching Kagami easily onto his side, his strength completely different from a human’s. To the merman’s delight, Kagami didn’t back down, but instead got up, dusted off his shorts calmly, and then proceeded to tackle Aomine back to the ground. A loud grunt of surprised came from the merman as he was straddled, his arms pinned under the redhead’s strong legs. Looking up, Aomine couldn’t help but stare as Kagami grinned down at him playfully.

  
“What? Did you think I was going to let you push me and get away with it?”

  
The teasing voice had the merman rolling into action as he literally rolled his body, taking Kagami with him. The redhead was now on his back, his legs on either side of Aomine’s hips, a position that quickly had Kagami blushing. Reaching down, Aomine pulled Kagami’s arms up above his head, one large hand pinning them to the ground as he leaned on his other arm.

  
“What? Did you think you could pin me and get away with it?”

  
Kagami huffed with frustration as he tried to wiggle out of the hold, but lay back in defeat. Aomine smirked down as he watched the redhead pant from the effort.

  
“Sorry Taiga, but I think I win.”

  
Watching Kagami’s reaction closely, Aomine saw the exact moment that the redhead realized the position they were in. His red eyes got dark, his pulse raced, and his body stiffened. Leaning down closer, the merman settled his whole weight on Kagami, their damp skin sliding together creating a delicious friction for both of them. As he pushed red bangs aside, Aomine whispered, his voice full of need for the human underneath him.

  
“Taiga…I want you….can I?”

  
Emotions flickered and blazed in Kagami’s eyes, the struggle clearly written on his face. Aomine’s heart pounded as he waited. When a callused hand slid slowly up his back to his shoulder the merman arched into the touch, his whole body vibrating with need. His tail flicked impatiently in the water, but he still didn’t move. He wanted the redhead to scream with pleasure so loud the deepest parts of the ocean would echo his name. He wanted it more than he wanted to be in the water. He craved the human under him, but still, he didn’t move. As the hand on his shoulder moved to travel up his neck, Aomine hummed, his eyes closing. The sound nearly made him miss the words that were whispered to him.

  
“I’ve never done this before.”

  
Aomine’s heart lurched, his hands clenching on either side of Kagami’s face, his fist pressing into the ground. He could feel his cock lengthening. Soon it would slide out of his slit and need satisfaction. The urge to take Kagami, to fuck him and mark him was overwhelming, but Aomine pushed it aside to lean his face even closer, his lips brushing over the redhead’s gently.

  
“You can tell me to stop if you don’t want too.”

  
Strong fingers threaded through Aomine’s hair as Kagami locked eyes with him, “No. I want too. With you Aomine. Please just…”

  
Nodding, Aomine let his hands cup either side of Kagami’s cheeks, his thumbs brushing just under his eyes. Pressing gentle kisses to the redhead’s face, Aomine eased his nerves.

  
“You just have to say stop if you want me too. I promise. I’ll be gentle. I…I care for you much more than I feel I should Taiga. I would never hurt you.”

  
A sharp inhale then another hand was in blue hair, Kagami’s deep voice as husky as Aomine’s, “I care for you too. Daiki.”

  
It was his first name that broke the merman’s restraint as he let out a deep moan, his lips crushing to the redhead’s with the hottest desire he had ever felt. As they kissed, lips sliding and moving together, tongues licking and exploring, Aomine felt as if he was on fire. Everywhere Kagami touched and tasted him felt as if a burn had been left on him. He needed so much more.

  
Kagami couldn’t breathe as talented hands traveled down his sides then back up, fingers pinching his hard nipples. He felt hot, searing lips on his neck, sucking and kissing his skin as the merman moved further down. It wasn’t until lips wrapped around one hard peak that his breath came back in a loud gasp, his back arching up and fingers gripping Aomine’s hair. He knew he shouldn’t be moving this fast with someone, especially someone not entirely human, but as Aomine wrapped his arms around his lower back, lifting his body halfway off the ground, Kagami couldn’t find the strength to care.

  
“Daiki…ahhh fuck that feels good.”

  
A deep hum and a flick to his other nipple was the merman’s response as his arms tightened even more, holding the redhead up close to his body. Kagami’s cock was throbbing; aching for some sort of friction. Lifting his hips, he rubbed his hard bulge against Aomine’s hips, the scales of his lower half giving him much more than he expected. Nearly crying out with the wonderful feeling, Kagami moved his hips more, pushing them harder against Aomine’s body. He was so close already. Just a few more thrusts and he would be shooting his cum all over the inside of his swim trunks. Yet as he felt his orgasm building, the friction disappeared.

  
“Daiki?”

  
Lips attacked his again as he was rolled, this time with Aomine sitting up and Kagami straddling him.

  
“Not yet Taiga. I want to taste you.”

  
The blush that Kagami had went all the way to his shoulders, something that the merman immediately noticed.

  
“Do humans not do that? I don’t have too if that’s strange to you.”

  
Kagami laughed. The sound immediately had Aomine pulling back and scowling, “What’s so funny?”

  
Giving a quick kiss to wipe his scowl away, Kagami explained, “I think everything we are doing is a little strange don’t you?”

  
Aomine grinned, “I guess so, yeah. Does that mean humans don’t do that?”

  
“No, humans do that. And yes…that would be fuckin amazing.”

  
“Then stand up and take these annoying things off,” Aomine pointed with a glare at the redhead’s swim trunks.

  
Laughter once again bounced off the walls as Kagami stood and looked down at Aomine, his fingers already untying the strings around his waist.

  
“I can’t go swimming naked. Other humans wouldn’t like that.”

  
Licking his lips at the flesh being revealed, Aomine let his hands drift up and down the back of the redhead’s strong legs, "I think more humans would like seeing you naked than you think, Taiga. You are so fuckin sexy.”

  
Looking away from the pure hunger in the merman’s eyes, Kagami let his trunks fall to the ground completely, his hard cock bobbing free; the relief obvious on his face. He didn’t have time to step out of the clothing before a hot mouth was engulfing him.

  
“Ahhh FUCK!”

  
Large hands came up to grip his ass, steadying him as his hips jerked forward, his cock sliding down Aomine’s mouth.

  
“Holy shit…how deep can you…hnnngg!”

  
Aomine took all of Kagami’s cock into his mouth, his nose resting against the redhead’s hips. Not only did he take it all, but he gripped Kagami’s ass tighter, grounding the hard flesh in more. Aomine would never tell the redhead this, but mermen were much bigger than humans. It was surprisingly easy for him to do this, although he couldn’t recall his own cock ever getting as hard as it was now when he had done this for others. Moving his mouth back to the head, Aomine sucked hard, flicking his tongue to catch Kagami’s taste. It was salty and the merman was instantly addicted.

  
The licking increased, the sensations had Kagami looking down at the merman, his legs trembling with pleasure. He hated to admit it but Aomine’s hands on his ass were the only things holding him up at this point. This didn’t seem to bother the merman, his whole body relaxed as he once again took the redhead’s cock deep into his mouth. Kagami couldn’t take it anymore. Gripping the blue hair tight, Kagami started thrusting his hips, fucking Aomine’s mouth. His moans got louder as he felt Aomine move with him, his hot tongue flicking over the head when he could, his cheeks hallowing as he sucked.

  
“Oh my fuckin….holy shit im gonna….Daiki…ah fUCK DAIKI!!”

  
Kagami’s back arched hard, his head tilted to the ceiling as he cried out, his cum shooting down Aomine’s throat, the merman greedily sucking and swallowing the thick liquid until Kagami pushed him back.

  
“It’s too sensitive,” the redhead panted as he looked down.

  
Humming, Aomine licking his lips, getting every last drop of Kagami’s taste, “You taste salty.”

  
Scratching his head, Kagami awkwardly smiled, “Is that bad?”

  
Leaning forward, Aomine kissed his stomach, just below his bellybutton, his hands moving to grip his hips, “No. Merpeople love salty things. And you are fuckin delicious.”

  
Kagami couldn’t breathe again, the words hitting him right in the chest.

  
“Mmm I want to be inside of you now Taiga.”

  
Nearly panting at this point, Kagami nodded, “Yeah, ok. Oh shit…”

  
Aomine licked over the redhead’s right hip, his lips brushing the golden skin as he spoke, “What?”

  
“We don’t have any lube.”

  
“Lube?”

  
More blushing from Kagami. Aomine was sure it was something he would never get tired of seeing.

  
“Lube is to make sure it doesn’t hurt. To help things…ummm…move easier?”

  
Cocking his head to the side, the merman raised his right hand, his fingers slick with a clear substance.

  
“Like this?”

  
“Um yeah. Where did you-“

  
Aomine pointed down towards his hips, his erect cock visible now as it rested against his stomach. It was aching and slick, his precum coating the hard flesh. Kagami’s eyes widened at his size, his stomach clenching.

  
“Umm…I think…we are going to need to prepare me as well. Your fuckin huge!”

  
Chuckling, Aomine nibble on the redhead’s inner thigh, enjoyed the muscles twitching under his touches, “How do I prepare you?”

  
“Oh. You have to…um well..get my body ready for your cock. You can’t just go sticking it in there. You will rip something that definitely shouldn’t be ripped.”

  
Frowning, Aomine leaned back and looked over the redhead’s body, “You are talking about your ass right?”

  
A squeak of embarrassment came from Kagami before his fist came down on top of the merman’s head, his voice loud, “Yes! Don’t say it like that though!”

  
Rubbing the sore spot, Aomine grinned, “What else should I call it? Your love hole?”

  
The next fist hit him square in the face. Aomine wasn’t even upset about it, his laughter making his stomach hurt.

  
“Shut up Aho!”

  
The nickname had the merman serious in an instant, “Aho?!”

  
Kagami glared down, “Yeah. Ahomine.”

  
Thinking for a long moment, Aomine frowned, his brain trying to come up with an appropriate nickname back. He spoke Japanese fluently, but it still wasn’t his first language.

  
“AH! Bakagami!”

  
The shock on Kagami’s face was worth the effort to figure the name out. Both of them argued back and forth for a few more moments, throwing insults that didn’t really hurt. It wasn’t until a slight breeze drifted through the cave that Kagami realized he was still standing over Aomine naked. The trembling got the merman’s attention as well, his eyes going back down to his own cock which had gotten slightly softer at the diversion.

  
“Taiga?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
Looking up to catch the redhead’s eyes, Aomine let his fingers trail down Kagami’s ass, his fingernails lightly scarping over the crack between his round cheeks. The action had the redhead biting his lower lip, his cock hardening right in front of Aomine’s face.

  
“How do I get your ass prepared for my cock?”

  
Voice breathless, Kagami stared down into the hungry eyes, “You-you have to stretch me with your fingers, using lube. Once I’m stretched and relaxed enough down there you can go further.”

  
The redhead’s hips jerked forward, his cock sliding against the merman’s jaw as his ass cheeks were spread. He felt Aomine’s fingers brushing between them until they came to his ass hole. A kiss to his left hip had him moaning softly.

  
“Can I do it now then? Prepare you?”

  
Nodding shakily, Kagami tried to prepare himself. He had played with his own ass before, but it was entirely different to have Aomine’s fingers circling his hole, the merman’s fingers slick with his own precum.

  
“Your knees are shaking.”

  
“I’ve been standing for a while and it…feels really good.”

  
“Mmmm let me help you.”

  
With that, Kagami was tilted off balance as his left leg was lifted, his thigh going over Aomine’s strong shoulder. The position had Aomine’s face directly in his crotch, his cock hardening even more at the sight. It also gave the merman easier access to his ass, which he didn’t waste any time in using. Crying out, Kagami gripped Aomine’s head as he felt one long digit slide into him.

  
“Ohhh god….ahhh Daiki…”

  
Aomine growled against Kagami’s inner thigh as he cock gave a painful twitch against him, the flesh fully hard once again.   
“You’re so fucking tight around my finger. Fuck Taiga. Will you be like this around my cock? Ohhh shit don’t clench!”

  
Kagami couldn’t help it. His ass had automatically clenched at the image of Aomine sliding his cock into him; the hard, thick flesh pounding his ass over and over again. Rocking his hips back, the redhead panted as he looked down at the merman, his face wrecked with need as he whispered.

  
“More Daiki.”


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine’s cock twitched at the needy way Kagami demanded more. He wanted to bury his length deep inside the redhead, but with how tight he was around Aomine’s finger, the merman was sure being hasty wouldn’t have a pleasurable outcome. As he moved his finger out then in, letting it slide over the smooth walls of Kagami’s ass, Aomine licked his lips at the sight. Another twitch from his cock. Gritting his teeth, the merman gently slid in a second finger and slowly started thrusting them in together.

  
“Ahh Taiga you are so hot down here. I can’t wait. Fuck I can’t wait to be buried inside of you.”

  
Aomine heard the deep moan from above him and the fingers in his hair tighten, but he didn’t dare look up. He was sure if he did, and saw Kagami’s pleading face, he would forget his promise to be gentle with the human. Instead he buried his face against the toned leg on his shoulder, kissing and licking the skin, moaning as he tasted the redhead’s slightly sweaty body. Moving his shoulder to bring Kagami’s leg closer to his face, he felt the redhead suddenly jerk and clench around his fingers, a loud cry filling the cave.

  
“AhhHH FUCK!”

  
Stopping all movement, Aomine dared look up at the redhead, “Did I hurt you?”

  
He wasn’t prepared. Aomine would never be prepared for the wrecked look that Kagami gave him as the redhead rocked his hips back, trying to continue the friction in his ass.

  
“No. Fuck no. You hit my prostate. Please…ahhh fuck please do it again.”

  
The merman looked at Kagami with slight confusion, “Prostate?”

  
Kagami gritted his teeth as he rocked back on the fingers harder, needing that pleasure again. He didn’t care what he looked like at this point; he craved the friction Aomine had been giving him.

  
“Yes. Prostate is a human man’s sweet spot. A G-spot if you want to call it something else. It is basically a pleasure button for men and you hit it just now.”

  
“Ahhh I see. What’s a G-spot though?”

  
Groaning with frustration, Kagami gripped the hair in his hands tight, a hiss emitting from the merman below him, “Daiki please…please for the love of everything just move your fuckin fingers again!”

  
Chuckling, the merman bit and sucked hard on Kagami’s inner thigh, leaving a large red mark on his skin. It was sure to bruise a little later. Purring with satisfaction at the sight, Aomine pulled his fingers out and thrust them hard back inside, curling his fingertips slightly to press on the spot he had before. The entire move had Kagami shouting to the ceiling, his cock leaking precum. Not wasting any time, Aomine finger fucked the redhead over and over, jamming his prostate hard each time.   
Kagami was a mess. He was sure he was drooling as his mouth hung open from moaning, but with the pleasure shooting through his body, he couldn’t care less.

  
“Ohhh god…hnnng right there…ahh yes YES! Daiki more….Fuck Daiki!!”

  
Aomine couldn’t take it anymore. His cock was leaking at this point, the thick precum making a mess of his skin and scales. He needed to be inside the redhead. He needed to feel the pleasure too. Pulling his fingers out, he gave a breathless smirk to the man above him as Kagami whimpered at the loss. Reaching up, Aomine gripped Kagami’s hips, pulling him down in one whoosh. The instant the warm skin of the redhead’s surrounded his waist and hips, Aomine cried out, his cock ready to burst.

  
“Daiki…I can feel you against my ass. Shit you’re so hot and slick. Ah just…inside…now.”

  
Giving a shaky nod, Aomine reached around Kagami to grab his cock, the final feeling of some sort of touch made him moan and press his face to the redhead’s chest. He had to wait a moment before continuing, but as he rubbed his head against Kagami’s slick hole, he nearly cried with relief.

  
“Taiga I can’t…I need you so bad. I’m trying to be gentle but…”

  
His face was grabbed suddenly as hands tilted his head back, fierce red eyes locking with his, “I’m fine. Don’t be gentle. Just get inside of me.”

  
“But…”

  
A rough kiss stopped his words. Kagami’s lips on his, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth, was the last straw. Aomine could feel his restraint snapping in a second as he growled deep in his chest, his fingernails digging into the redhead’s hips as he pushed his cock inside, much more rough than he had expected. But as the heat surrounded him, all he could feel was burning pleasure spreading throughout his body.

Kagami broke the kiss with a sharp gasp, his fingers digging into the merman’s shoulders as his ass was filled completely. Aomine was huge and thick, the feeling of him inside Kagami at last was more than the redhead had expected. Thankfully, the merman wasn’t moving yet and Kagami took the chance to breathe deeply. He wanted this to feel good, but he needed to relax around Aomine for that to happen.

  
“Are you ready?”

  
The words were ground out between the merman’s gritted teeth. Kagami didn’t speak yet. He knew Aomine was struggling to stay still, but he needed a few more moments. The merman was way too big! He tried focusing on other sensations like the mixture of warm skin and cool scales on the inside of his thighs. He listened to the slight sounds of water being splashed behind him; Aomine’s tail fluttering in the pool still. Another deep breath and Kagami felt himself relax more, his ass unclenching its tight hold on the merman’s cock.

  
“Taiga?”

  
Smiling now, Kagami nodded down to Aomine, “Yeah Daiki. It’s ok now.”

  
“Fuck yes…”

  
The drag of Aomine’s cock sliding out of him set off more pleasure than Kagami had expected, the redhead arching and pushing his ass down, needing the merman’s cock back. A dark chuckle was pressed into his neck as strong arms wrapped around his lower back.

  
“Daiki why are you-AH SHIT!!”

  
The sharp thrust back inside caught Kagami off guard. Aomine wasn’t too big now, he was the perfect size. The perfect length to hit the redhead’s prostate and the perfect thickness to stretch him just right. Why did he think he couldn’t handle this before? He craved Aomine’s cock and the merman had only thrust inside of him once.

  
“Jesus Taiga you’re so damn tight!”

  
Kagami moaned, his hips grinding down, his ass greedily wanting more of the merman’s cock, “More Daiki. Fuck..ahh more.”

  
A loud growl filled the cave as Aomine pulled out and thrust back in again, pulling yet another cry from the redhead. However he didn’t stop this time. Kagami cried out over and over as the merman fucked him, his cock pounding into his ass at just the right angle. Kagami didn’t know it would be this amazing; that it would feel this good. He had heard from Kuroko that it hurt the first time, but as Aomine gripped his ass cheeks to spread them, Kagami’s whole body trembled with pleasure.

  
“Ohhh god Daiki…ahh please…yes oh fuck..hnnngg more…AH YES!!”

  
He was so close to cumming again, his cock sandwiched between Aomine’s stomach and his own. Worming one hand between their bodies was hard, but as he wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock, it was completely worth it as his pleasure intensified. Jerking in time with Aomine’s thrusts, Kagami started riding the merman faster. He needed even more.

  
“Ahhh fuck Taiga! Don’t do that…ohh shit…I can’t when you move like that. You’re going to make me….FUCK!!”

  
Kagami hadn’t expected to be rolled, but in just a few seconds he was on his back with his legs thrown over Aomine’s strong arms, his feet sticking up in the air. His breath left him in a rush as he saw the dark, lustful look on the merman’s face hovering over him.

  
“I tried Taiga. You wanted gentle but..I need you too much. I’m sorry.”

  
The words were whispered softly and as soon as they were said Aomine’s hips snapped forward. Kagami arched and moaned, his hands moving down to grip at Aomine’s bottom half, his fingers looking for some sort of purchase. He didn’t have time for it though as Aomine fucked him faster, his legs jerking in the air as the sounds of slick skin slapping together filled the cave.

  
“Yes! AHh FUCK YES DAIKI!!!”

  
“Mmmm you feel so good. So damn good Taiga. I want you to cum so hard that you clench me until I can’t move. I want you to scream my name…ahhh fuck yes just like that…clench my cock Taiga.”

  
Kagami couldn’t feel anything except Aomine’s cock thrusting into him, his whole body tight and shaking. He was so close, his orgasm barreling straight for him. Aomine thrusted even faster, fucking Kagami exactly the way he needed; exactly the way he needed to explode. And he did just that as he tilted his head back, his mouth open wide as he shot thick cum all over his chest and stomach.

  
“Ohh god Daiki!! AHH fuck iM GONNA-DAIKI!!!!”

Aomine let out a guttural moan as he felt Kagami’s ass clench like a fist around his cock. He watched the redhead orgasm, the sight something that would forever be burned into his mind. Kagami looked perfect under him, arching and screaming his name with pleasure. Gripping the redhead’s thighs harder, the merman resumed his thrusting, his rhythm losing it’s fast pace as his orgasm washed over him. He cried out and bowed forward, his tail lifting out of the water as he ground into the redhead’s ass, his hot cum filling Kagami completely until some of his cum was sliding down over the redhead’s balls. As his cock stopped twitching, the merman panted and pulled back, rolling over onto his back next to Kagami. He felt his spent member retreat back inside its slit as he reached over and twined his fingers with the redhead’s.

  
The silence in the cave was jarring compared to the screams and moans from moments ago, but Aomine still smiled. It had been amazing. He had finally found someone for himself. He had been worried it would never happen, but as Kagami’s fingers tightened around his, his heart throbbed. Looking to the redhead, Aomine grinned as he saw Kagami staring at him.

  
“Are you ok Taiga?”  
A satisfied hum came from the redhead, “Yeah. So much better than ok.”

  
Laughing softly, Aomine rolled onto his side and leaned over Kagami, brushing his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. Leaning forward, the merman kissed the revealed flesh, his lips holding longer than necessary to the skin. When he pulled back he saw the blush that he loved spread over Kagami’s cheeks. Loved? The word raced through his mind, his expression shocked.

  
“Daiki, are you ok?”

  
“Oh. Ah yeah, I’m good,” Mentally shaking himself, Aomine let the thought go, determined to enjoy the moment he had with Kagami.

  
He watched as the redhead went to sit up but winced instead. Frowning, Aomine scooted closer with concern, “Are you sure you’re ok Taiga? I wasn’t…fuck I’m sorry. I should have been gentler.”

  
Kagami laughed at the guilty expression on the merman’s face. Reaching up he brushed his thumb gently over Aomine’s lower lip, “Don’t be stupid, Aho. It was amazing. Of course I’m going to be sore. That’s to be expected.”

  
Aomine grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the thumb on his lips, “Stop calling me Aho, Bakagami.”

  
Both of them laughed, the atmosphere light and soft around them, their feelings overflowing. They had no idea how long they lay next to the other, but as the cave was getting darker, Aomine realized he needed to get Kagami back to land before it was pitch black. There were dangerous things in the ocean at night; things that made even Aomine shiver with fear. Sitting up, Aomine slid his body back into the ocean, noting that it had dropped in temperature. Was Kagami going to be ok in the cold water?

  
“Kagami I need to get you back.”

  
Nodding in realization, the redhead grabbed his swim trunks and shrugged them on, his hips letting out a painful protest. Ignoring the feeling, Kagami scooted to the pool and sank in slowly, a hiss coming out between his teeth, “Holy shit it’s so cold.”

  
Aomine wrapped his arms around the redhead, his body temperature much higher than the humans, “Just wrap your arms around me and hold on. I can swim faster that way too. It isn’t a far length so it should be over before you know it.”

  
Smiling, Kagami wrapped his arms around the merman, sighing as hot skin surrounded him.

  
“You are so warm,” the redhead didn’t mean too but he nuzzled his face against Aomine’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin.   
A rumbling purr came from Aomine’s chest as he tightened his hold on the redhead, his own face moved down to kiss just below Kagami’s ear, his breath fanning over the golden skin as he spoke.

  
“Taiga please. I need to get you back to land and your distracting me.”

  
“Oh damn. Sorry about that,” Kagami looked away with a blush that Aomine could easily see in the dark.

  
“Don’t be,” Kissing the redhead softly, Aomine locked eyes with him, “I love how that feels.”

  
A brighter blush came from the redhead at the words, the sight making Aomine realize what he had said. Now they both were blushing. Instead of correcting himself, the merman opted to just rush head on.

  
“Ok Taiga, hold your breath.”

  
As soon as he watched Kagami take in a deep breath, Aomine stopped flicking his tail and pulled them both under the surface. The cool water did wonders to his heated skin, his body made for the cold temperatures of the ocean, but as he felt Kagami tremble in his arms, he moved faster down, switching positions quickly. Not wasting anytime, the merman darted through the water like a bullet, his tail whipping back and forth sharply, propelling both of them through the pitch black water, his arms holding Kagami tight to his chest. He didn’t want to let the redhead go, but as he recognized the area they had met and started swimming up to the surface, he knew he was going to have too.

  
Giving a finally flick of his tail, Aomine pulled their heads above the water and slowly moved them towards the edge of the rocks. He purred once again as Kagami wrapped his legs around his waist to free his hands as he wiped water out of his eyes. He looked at the redhead in surprise as he heard a chuckle.

  
“You sound like a cat.”

  
“A cat?”

  
“Yeah. It’s an animal on land. It is furry all over and has sharp claws and teeth, but is really awesome. When it is happy it purrs, kind of like the noise you made just now.”

  
The merman tried to picture the creature Kagami had described, but was failing somehow, he knew it. Huffing in annoyance and slight embarrassment, Aomine looked towards the rocks.

  
“I am not a cat.”

  
More laughter from Kagami, “No you aren’t. You just sound like one sometimes.”

  
“Maybe a cat sounds like me.”

  
“Hmm I guess that’s possible. Although cats eat fish so…”

  
Aomine whipped his head to look at Kagami with horror, “They eat fish?!”

  
“Oh, well yeah, sometimes.”

  
“How big are these cats?”

  
Kagami thought about domestic cats but then thought about tigers and panthers, “Well they can get pretty big.”

  
Aomine growled, his teeth slightly bared towards the land, “They wouldn’t be able to eat me, the bastards.”

  
Loud laughter filled the air as Kagami clung to Aomine. He had never seen someone instantly hate something so much. It was extremely amusing.

  
“Don’t worry Daiki. Cats hate water.”

  
Aomine shrugged, “I wasn’t worried.”

  
Leaning in, Kagami kissed the merman with a smile still on his lips, “Sure thing. I need to get out now though. I’m freezing.”

  
Aomine tried to stop the sad look on his face as he nodded and helped Kagami grab onto a higher rock. He knew the redhead was probably still in pain. As soon as he was up high enough, Aomine leaned back in the water, letting it come up to his shoulders. He needed the comfort as he watched Kagami climb away from him. For the first time in his life he wished he wasn’t a merman. He wished he could walk with Kagami up onto the rocks and go home with him. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice the pebble being thrown at him until it hit the top of his head.

  
“Oi! Don’t throw things at me, Baka!”

  
“Then pay attention, Aho. Come closer.”

  
Curious, Aomine moved back over to the rocks and pulled himself up, his waist and hips just out of the water. He was completely caught off guard as his face was cupped and soft lips were pressed to his. It took a long moment before either of them pulled away but as they did, Kagami pressed their foreheads together.

  
“I’ll be back tomorrow Daiki.”

  
Aomine look deep into Kagami’s eyes, his voice a vulnerable whisper, “You promise?”

  
A bright grin was directed at him, the sight nearly knocking the breath out of the merman, “Of course I promise. Now go back to your cave and sleep,” Another soft kiss and Kagami was standing, “Night Daiki.”

  
Grinning, Aomine slid back into the water, “Night Taiga.”

Kagami couldn’t stop grinning as he climbed up onto the cliff, slower than normal as his hips and legs protested. He knew it was getting close to the last bus leaving so he quickly found the bag he had stashed, threw on a shirt, and walked fast towards the stop to wait. Just as he was getting close, a car pulled up next to him, a smiling man leaning out of the window to look up at him.

  
“Are you Kagami Taiga?”

  
Frowning, Kagami stepped away from the car a bit. He wasn’t small, nor was he weak, and he was sure he could probably take this guy on if he tried to do anything strange, but he preferred not to have to do anything.

  
“Who are you?”

  
“I’m sorry I seemed to have alarmed you. I apologize. It’s just I’ve been waiting for you for a while. I would like to talk to you about a mutual friend of ours.”

  
Another step back and Kagami’s eyes were darting around the empty beach lot, “I don’t think we have any mutual friends. Sorry.”

  
The kind eyes of the stranger turned cold, “Oh I think we do. You know Aomine Daiki don’t you Kagami? The merman you have been with all day?”

  
Kagami’s body leapt into action at the mention of Aomine’s name, his legs propelling him away from the car and back in the direction he had come from. It had only been a couple minutes. Aomine might still be there. If he could just get back to the water, he was sure Aomine could get him away from-Kagami suddenly panicked. No. He couldn’t lead this man to Aomine. Changing directions sharply, Kagami darted down the beach, the waves licking at his feet as he heard voices shouting from behind him. It was more than just the one man. There were at least five men chasing him down the beach, all of them gaining on him. Blood pumped threw his veins like fuel, his muscles pushing him faster and faster.

Aomine sighed again as he lazily swam through the water near the beach. The moon was still out and he honestly didn’t think anything too bad was hanging around this close to the beach, so he had decided to risk the swim. His thoughts were full of Kagami as he moved, a smile coming to his face as he imagined the redhead. As his head came above water again, he could have sworn he heard a shout from the beach. Stopping his movement, the merman froze. Had someone spotted him? No, that was impossible. It was way too dark and he was too far away. Plus his dark coloring was perfect for blending into the water. Another shout and Aomine’s eyes were zoning in on a few figures running after something on the beach. Looking ahead a ways, his heart stopped as he realized what, or rather who, they were chasing.

  
“Taiga!”

  
Darting forward, Aomine shot through the water until he couldn’t go any further, the shallow waters of the beach leaving him too far away to even be spotted or heard. His head came back above the surface as he desperately searched for red hair. He spotted Kagami further down the beach. Darting along, Aomine swam parallel with Kagami as he sprinted. He kept yelling his name, but he was too far off and the waves were too loud for the redhead too hear. Aomine could see the fear on the redhead’s face. He also saw that the men chasing him were gaining on Kagami, to the point where one nearly grabbed the redhead’s shirt. Roaring with frustration, Aomine flitted back and forth in the water, trying to get closer but wincing in pain as his tail scraped the ocean’s bottom. He could only watch, helpless as the men finally caught Kagami, two of them tackling the large boy to the ground. He roared louder as he watched Kagami struggle under them, one of them hitting the back of his head, the action caused Kagami to go limp.

  
“TAIGA!!”

  
As the men carried Kagami’s body back up the beach, Aomine watched as one of them turned to look out at the ocean, almost as if he was looking directly at him.

  
A deep, snarling growl came from the merman’s chest, “You.”

  
With a satisfied smile, the scientist followed the men up the beach, away from the water. He had the boy in his possession and now all he had to do was go back to his lab and wait.

  
Aomine didn’t hesitate as he headed out into open water, his tail whipping back and forth faster than ever. He needed to get to the scientist’s lab before they did if he ever had a chance to save Kagami. He knew the dangers of swimming at night, especially alone, but the image of Kagami being hit and carried away was burned into his brain. He was going to do whatever it took to save his Taiga.


	6. Chapter 6

Aomine felt rather than saw the presence around him. He was panting as he swam, the length to the scientist’s lab much further than he had remembered. He had nearly pushed his body to its limits at the beginning and now he was swimming at a steady pace, slow enough to let him breathe, but quick enough to hopefully beat anyone on land. Another sudden vibration in the ocean made the merman look around, the pitch black water the only thing to greet him. Greeting his teeth, Aomine stopped swimming, his body wading in the middle of the sea. The action irritated him; this was just lost time that he could be using to get to Taiga. A growl came deep from his chest at the thought. Whatever had stopped him was going to be extremely sorry.

  
Turning in slow circles, the merman searched and searched, his eyes not picking up any other creatures. That is until he saw a sharp movement to his right. He barely had time to twist his body away before the shark barreled into him, its mouth snapping shut, only water there for it to bite. Aomine watched it swim off and turn, the large creature coming straight for him again. The merman felt a deep burn in his chest as adrenaline pumped like fire through his veins. Just as the shark got within range, Aomine twisted his body and hit the animal with the full force of his tail. The impact sent the animal rolling through the water. The merman wasn’t small nor weak, and his tail was the strongest part of his body. He had used it to send bigger creatures than this shark fleeing. Of course if the shark didn’t want to leave, Aomine always had his teeth and nails to help him, both razor sharp when he wanted them to be. Waiting, the merman watched the sharp practically shake itself and look back at him. Aomine let out a deep sigh as the animal swam away, deciding he wasn’t worth the effort. Turning in the direction he had been swimming, Aomine darted forward again. He had to be getting close to the lab. He had to get there before the scientist and Taiga did.

  
Just as he was beginning to panic, the ocean seeming to go on forever, Aomine saw a familiar metal rod sticking in the water. Flitting up to the surface, he barely peeked out, the sight of the scientists lab greeting him. Not wasting time to celebrate, Aomine headed back under, directly for the cage that he knew went all the way to the bottom. Grabbing onto one of the metal bars, Aomine placed his fingernails to the metal and cut away at it. The action didn’t hurt him, his nails made to be much tougher than rocks, and as he continued, the bars were steadily sliced away, an opening appearing as the merman worked.

Kagami awoke slowly, his whole head throbbing, the pain radiating from the back to shoot up towards his eyes. Apparently getting hit in the back of the head gave you one hell of a hangover. The redhead opened his eyes slowly, the pitch black of the area the only thing surrounding him. Blinking his pain away, he tried to assess his situation. He quickly found his arms were tied behind his back, his mouth gagged as well. He also realized he was in a vehicle of some kind, a van probably, as it moved and bumped along around him. He had been taken by that creepy scientist. Glaring at no one, Kagami squirmed his arms, trying to loosen the ropes around his wrists. He needed to have his arms free. There was no one in the van with him and if he was lucky, the scientist would be the one to open the back doors to pull him out. If that was the case, Kagami needed his arms free to knock the guy out, which he planned to do with every force he could possibly muster in himself.

  
As the redhead thought the ropes were finally loosening, the vehicle came to a stop, and Kagami could hear the door open and close. Thinking fast, Kagami put his head back again and closed his eyes. It would be better for him if they thought he was still asleep. Listening to the door open and footsteps climbing up with him, he realized he had not been lucky and that these were the same men that had chased him on the beach. Pretending to sleep had been a brilliant idea and if he ever got out of here he was going to tell Kuroko to prove he wasn’t a constant idiot.

  
Letting his body go limp as the men hauled him up, Kagami cracked his eyes open just enough to see where he was. It seemed he had been taken to some sort of facility, the dark building ominous as he was carried closer. Looking over the area, hoping to find a way to escape, Kagami noticed that the building was built directly next to the water, cages placed on one side of it that led down under the surface. The redhead had to refrain from smiling. If he was close to the water than he could possibly figure out a way to find Aomine to help him, or rather, escape into the water by himself. He was a strong swimmer and if he could get under those cages then he could possibly find a way away from here.

  
He heard a man speaking suddenly, his eyes closing completely now. He recognized the voice: it was the man from the car, the scientist.

  
“Bring him in and put him directly in front of the glass. Tie him tight. I don’t want him escaping when I’m here alone.”

  
Alone.

  
Hoping welled in Kagami’s chest. The scientist was going to be alone very soon. Now all he had to do was get out of whatever restraints they put him in and he would be able to get out of here. He heard the men that carried him grunting as they walked down stairs into the building.

  
“Are you sure this kid is a teenager? He’s too fuckin big too be that young.”

  
“Yeah, he weighs a fuckin ton.”

  
_Thank you Maji burgers and basketball_.

  
Kagami knew he was heavy, his frame much larger than an average Japanese man’s. He ate as much as five people on a regular basis and his obsession with basketball had worked all that extra food into nothing but muscle. Muscle weighed a lot.

  
“Shut up and put him down here.”

  
Feeling his body tip, Kagami had to force himself not to try to catch himself, his body’s automatic reaction trying to take control. He was finally in a chair, his head hanging back as his arms and legs were tied to the object. They were tied very tight, the ropes nearly cutting off his blood flow. As he heard the men leaving, their boots echoing on the floor, Kagami let himself frown. With the ropes this tight he had no idea how he was going to get out of them.

  
_Somehow though. Somehow I have to escape so I can warn Aomine._

  
With his resolve back in place, Kagami remained still as footsteps came back towards him. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was the scientist. The man apparently still thought Kagami was sleeping as he spoke to himself, “Now come get your precious lover, Aomine.”

  
Yes, Kagami had to get out of here in order to warn the merman to stay away. Pretending to wake up, knowing he needed to in order to move his arms, Kagami raised his head and blinked a few times before looking at the man in front of him.

  
“Ah you’re awake. Lovely. It wouldn’t be very fun if you couldn’t see your boyfriend getting captured once again. This time he won’t escape though. I underestimated him. I have taken precautions this time though.”

  
As the scientist smiled creepily and looked into the water on the other side of the large window, Kagami did as well, his eyes going wide as he saw the device hanging. It looked like a large claw, but with a spear point at the end. Kagami felt fear and hatred well up inside of him, one for Aomine, the other for the scientist.

  
“It seems you understand what it is for, very good Kagami. I will catch Aomine with this, the claws will hold him in place as the spear will impale his tail. That tail of his is a great threat, but also the most amazing thing about him. I intend to study it, and him, until of course I’m done. Then I’ll have no use for the rest of him, just the tail.”

  
The look the scientist gave to Kagami had the redhead nearly throwing up against his gag. He intended to torture Aomine then kill him to cut his tail off. The redhead started squirming in his chair, his arms and legs thrashing as violently as they could in the restraints.

  
“Oh no, shhhhh Kagami, no need to get upset. He will help science advance, and that is a wonderful thing. I promise not to be cruel to him, but he isn’t going to enjoy it. Although he will do it. Because you’re here. I will threaten to kill you unless he does what I say. Of course that means you will have to stay here as long as I’m working, but when I am through, I promise to return you to your home.”

  
Monster.

  
Kagami glared at the man before him, the scientist taking in his look and sighing as if Kagami was a child that disappointed him, “Now Kagami don’t be a bother. I won’t be able to handle both you and Aomine. If you become too much work, then I will have to put you in the cage with your boyfriend, all tied up with no way to get out. Don’t forget that humans can’t stay under water too long, Kagami. I wouldn’t want to kill you in front of Aomine; that might distress him even more. So be a good boy and sit patiently for my work to be done.”

  
The pat to his head had Kagami jerking away, a growl of warning coming from him, the gag mumbling the sound. Whatever he had done had irritated the scientist because he was gripping Kagami’s hair now, the pain shooting through the redhead.

“I’m being extremely nice to you, you damn brat, so don’t give me that attitude! That merman is a freak of nature and doesn’t deserve to live unless he is helping advance human science!”

  
The slap to his face had Kagami seeing stars, his head still throbbing from being knocked out. His eyes were looking at the window now, and as he saw a dark blue figure racing towards the glass, he felt immense relief build up inside of him. Even as he feared Aomine being here, he was beyond happy to see him.

Aomine had finished with the hole in the cage, his body easily sliding through as he carefully assessed the surroundings. He remembered exactly where everything was; this once being his own cage. He crawled across the bottom of the ocean, knowing that he couldn’t be seen this far down from the large window that was placed on the far end of the area. Looking up he saw a new aspect of the cage, a steel claw machine that had a very sharp end on it. Swallowing hard, Aomine pushed forward. He was here to rescue Taiga, and nothing was going to stop him. Raising his head over a large rock, the merman peered across, the large window directly in front of him. He wanted to scream as he saw Kagami tied to an object, the scientist standing next to him, talking. Whatever the man was saying was obviously upsetting the redhead, which in turn annoyed the scientist.

  
The merman watched as the scientist grabbed Kagami’s hair sharply, his face in front of Kagami’s as he spoke rapidly. Sharp teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he watched, knowing if he made any noise that it would alert the man, ending his surprise attack. But as the scientist threw his hand back and brought it down hard on Kagami’s face, the impact forcing the redhead’s head to the, the pain etched on Kagami’s face, Aomine didn’t care about surprise attacks. He didn’t exactly have a plan on how to get the redhead out of the building anyways, but as he saw the scientist strike Kagami, he immediately formed one in his mind. Racing back to the very edge of the cage, Aomine then turned and shot straight for the glass, his powerful tail shooting him forward like a bullet. Just as he got close enough to be visible, he watched as red eyes locked with his, the relief and fear plain in them.

  
_Don’t worry Taiga. Don’t be afraid_.

  
Aomine then watched as the scientist jerked to look into the water, his eyes widening as he saw Aomine headed straight for them. The man scrambled away from Kagami to a pad of buttons, his fingers frantically trying to push a key in to start whatever machine he had in mind. It was all too late though. Just as Aomine got close enough, he twisted his upper body out of the way and slammed his tail full force into the glasses. He cried out in pain at the impact. It was the hardest he had ever hit something before, his tail feeling bruised as he bounced off the glass. Looking in front of him he watched as the glass had cracked where he hit, the cracks splintering out slowly, then faster. The entire window was splintered now, and it was only a second that Aomine could look at Kagami and bring his hand up to his mouth. As the redhead took in a deep breath, the glass exploded, sending the ocean, and Aomine, into the room with a sudden rush.

  
The flurry of water had the merman twisting and reaching out for something to grab onto, until the room filled completely. Once it did, Aomine righted himself and looked around for red hair. Before he could find Kagami, a tight grip came around the very tip of his tail. Looking down, Aomine saw the scientist grabbing onto him, his face full of fear, his lungs already giving out. Growling, the merman lifted his tail, and the scientist, to face level. Reaching forward, he wrapped his fingers around the man’s neck, the look of fear on the scientist’s face intensified. Just as he raised his arms to push at Aomine’s face, did the merman jerk his wrist, the move immediately snapping the human’s neck. Pushing the body away, Aomine searched for Kagami, finding him squirming wildly in the restraints that held him. Snapping towards him, Aomine grabbed the redhead, his fingernails immediately cutting away at the ropes, freeing the human. Not needing to ask, Aomine waited for Kagami to wrap his arms and legs around him before swimming back through the window and aiming directly for the hole he had created in the bars. He was still swimming when he felt a sudden jerking in his arms. Looking at Kagami, he saw that the boy was turning a bad shade of blue, his red eyes frantic. He needed air. Aomine’s tail whipped faster, propelling them through the hole and out into the open ocean. Turning to head directly up, Aomine roared as he felt Kagami go limp in his arms, the sun from the surface dancing so close to them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Aomine’s tail gave one last strong flick, sending both the merman and Kagami high above the surface, their bodies splashing back down into the water loudly. Grabbing the redhead’s limp body, Aomine shook Kagami, his mind panicked as he saw the redhead’s eyes closed.

  
“Taiga! Taiga wake up!! No. Don’t do this to me.”

  
Shaking him even more, Aomine looked around the water, hoping to find anything that could help him. Unfortunately, calm blue water was all that greeted him. Trying to think rationally, Aomine put his head to Kagami’s chest, barely hearing a heartbeat. It was so faint that the merman had thought there wasn’t one for a moment. He needs air. There is water in his lungs. Humans need oxygen. Not wasting a moment, Aomine slanted his mouth over Kagami’s and forced his breath inside. Pulling back he waited for a second then repeated it. He didn’t know how long he breathed for the redhead, nor if the wetness on his face was the ocean or his tears, but he didn’t stop, even as his tail got sore and his arms shook from holding Kagami’s weight up.

  
Broken whispers filled the silence as Aomine pulled back again, “Taiga please. Please come back. Don’t leave me like this. I need you. I just found you. Please Taiga.”

  
Just as his arms were going to buckle under the weight did he feel a tremor through Kagami’s body, the redhead jerking and coughing violently, a ragged gasp for breath coming next as he pulled much needed oxygen into his lungs. Aomine cried out with delight, his arms finding new strength as he crushed Kagami to his chest, his face buried in the redhead’s neck.

  
“Thank you. Oh thank you so much.”

  
Slowly, arms came up to wrap around the merman, the feeling making his heart flutter.

  
“What are you thanking me for, Daiki?”

  
Softly kissing Kagami’s neck, the merman pulled back and pressed their foreheads together before speaking, a happy smile on his face.

  
“For not leaving me.”

  
Lips were pressed to Aomine’s, the kiss gentle and slow. The merman could feel the warmth and love emitting from the boy in his arms; could feel it spreading throughout his body. After breaking apart, Aomine looked up into red eyes that were filled with love.

  
“I won’t ever leave you, Daiki.”

  
Whispering, Aomine squeezed Kagami’s body tighter to him, “You promise?”

  
Chuckling, Kagami playfully tugged on the merman’s wet bangs, “Of course I promise. Who else is going to look after you?”

  
Pushing his head against Kagami’s chest, the merman laughed against the skin, “Yeah. That’s true.”

As they both swam back towards their beach, Kagami swimming next to Aomine to give his body a rest, the merman opened up about his past, mainly about his past with the scientist. Kagami had a hard time not reaching over at every second to hug the merman as he spoke of the tests and previous torture he had undergone. The idea of Aomine being forced to do anything by that insane scientist made Kagami sick to his stomach and full of rage, all at the same time.

  
When Aomine finished speaking, they both got quiet, the sun fairly high in the sky now as they swam. Once in a while Aomine would quickly swimming circles around him, apparently to fend off any predators that were close by, but it didn’t bother Kagami. He knew he was safe with Aomine, no matter what. As they got into view of their beach, Aomine stopped and grabbed him, pulling him close to his body again. The move was so fast it made the redhead dizzy, his mind taking a second to process his new position, yet by that time the merman was already talking.

  
“Sorry what?”

  
“I asked if you were going to have to go once we got back to the beach.”

  
Kagami bit his lip as he looked back at the beach then to Aomine, the merman staring at him with sad, yet hopeful eyes. Letting out a defeated sigh, Kagami looked down into the water between them, his eyes filling with tears.

  
“I have to go back home. My brother will be worried and so will my best friend. I’m sure not coming home last night has made them crazy with worry. And I can’t stay in the water forever. Humans can’t…I can’t live in the ocean, Daiki.”

  
Looking up, Kagami felt tears fall to his cheeks as he looked at Aomine. He had said he wouldn’t leave the merman, had promised, but here he was having to leave him once again. How was he supposed to keep his promise? How was he supposed to build a relationship with a man that couldn’t leave the water? Questions raced through his mind, his sadness building until all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut. He didn’t want to cry outright in front of Aomine, but as he felt a sense of hopelessness wash over him, he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to hold it all in.

  
Fingers gently caressed through his hair as he was pulled into a hug, Aomine’s voice soothing next to his ear, “It’s ok, Taiga. We will figure it out somehow. Don’t worry. I understand you can’t stay in the water. When can you come back?”

  
Kagami wrapped his arms tighter around Aomine, not wanting to let him go, noticing that the ocean was steadily pushing them towards the beach. Luckily, even if someone saw them, they would just think that they were two lovers completely absorbed in one another. Smiling, Kagami realized that was exactly what they were.

  
“I start school in a couple days. I also have basketball practice. I wouldn’t be able to come back until next Sunday. That’s a week from today, so seven days.”

  
“Seven days huh?”

  
“I know. I’m sorry. I wish I could stay here forever.”

  
A deep chuckle sounded next to his ear, “Me too, but you have a life on land. Seven days will go by really fast. Come back in seven days and I’ll be waiting here for you, ok?”

  
Nodding, Kagami pulled back and looked into Aomine’s eyes, “Ok. I’ll be back soon then.”

  
Smiling, the merman nodded in return and leaned forward, pressing a chaste, yet loving kiss to the redhead’s slick lips. Kagami couldn’t let it go at that as he moaned and opened his mouth, drawing Aomine’s tongue in, his long legs wrapping around the merman’s waist. He groaned loudly as strong hands moved to grip his ass, pulling his hips even closer to grind against Aomine’s waist. The kiss went on forever; so long that Kagami forgot about leaving and coming back. Maybe if he got a tent he could live on the beach. As the thought flitted through his mind, he was pushed back just enough to break away, Aomine panting harshly against his lips.

  
“Taiga you have to go now, or I won’t ever let you leave.”

  
Grimacing, Kagami unwrapped his legs and waded back towards the beach on his own, his eyes locked on Aomine still, “Seven days, ok?”

  
The merman nodded and smiled, “Seven days, Taiga. Be safe.”

  
Feeling the ocean floor under his feet, Kagami stood and waved, “You too Daiki.”

  
Turning and walking up the beach, Kagami once again felt salt water on his face. This time he knew it was his hot tears instead of the cool ocean.

  
*seven days later*

Kagami had to refrain from barreling people over as he got off the bus. The crowd was moving so slowly; the sunshine and warm weather drawing nearly everyone to the beach. Sighing, the large redhead resigned himself to walk as politely as possible until he was free to dart forward, running off to the secluded area of taller cliffs and rocks. As he got near the spot he had first met Aomine, Kagami didn’t stop running as he whipped his shirt off and threw it aside. Not pausing to even remove his shoes, the redhead launched himself off the cliff and into the air, a wide smile on his face as he looked down at the sparkling blue water, knowing that the merman was waiting for him somewhere below. As the water engulfed him, Kagami let his body fall deeper, the momentum of his jump taking him quite far. Finally feeling himself surfacing, he tried to look around under the water but couldn’t spy any large blue tails. Gulping in air as he broke the surface, Kagami waded and looked around, waiting for Aomine to come find him.

  
Nearly twenty minutes later and the redhead was getting worried. He had swam over to a low rock, sitting on it, his waist still under the surface. Aomine normally would have found him by now. Kagami tried not to panic. The merman was very strong and big, and he was sure that he was safe. Maybe he was just asleep in his cave.

  
“How exactly did we get there again?”

  
Frowning down into the water, Kagami lost himself to his memories, mumbling as he tried to remember the route to the cave Aomine had led him too. He was so lost that he didn’t notice the tall shadow that came over his body. It was only when he heard the deep voice that his mind snapped back to reality.

  
“Did the water do something to annoy you, Taiga?”

  
“Daiki!”

  
Looking excitedly in front of him, Kagami frowned as there was only empty ocean to greet him. A playful tap to the top of his head had him turning to look towards the rocks. The sight before him had his mouth falling open.

  
“Surprise.”

  
It was Aomine. It was his merman. No, not a merman anymore. There were two strong legs sticking out from Aomine’s hips now, the skin the same dark color as his upper body. Looking up, Kagami realized he had every bit of the same parts that he did, his tail and scales nowhere in sight. A sexy smile was on Aomine’s lips as he stared down at the redhead.

  
“How?”

  
“It’s a merman’s secret.”

  
Standing up onto the rocks, Kagami kept looking over Aomine’s body, his shock not lessening, “Can you go back to the way you were?”   
A shadow fell over the other man’s face for a second, a slight sadness in his eyes, “No, I can’t. I’m not a merman anymore, Taiga, just a regular human male like you.”

  
Stepping up on the same rock as Aomine, Kagami cupped his cheek, “Why though? I thought you loved being in the water.”   
“Why? That should be obvious Taiga,” Aomine kissed the redhead’s palm before whispering, “Because I love you.”

  
The words shot straight to the redhead’s heart, his eyes widening, “You love me?”

  
With a deadpanned look, Aomine brought their bodies closer by wrapping his arms around Kagami’s waist, “That wasn’t obvious when I risked my life to save yours? I think you need to continue this school thing you mentioned a bit more, Taiga.”

  
Scowling, Kagami thumped the blue haired man hard on his head, “Oi! I just wanted to make sure!”

  
Aomine grinned, “Are you sure now?”

  
Nodding, Kagami wrapped his arms embarrassingly around Aomine’s neck, his cheeks red as he mumbled, “I love you too.”

  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you,” a teasing glint in the blue eyes looking down at him.

  
Growling, the redhead gripped Aomine by the back of the neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss that sent desire shooting through both of their bodies. As he pulled away panting, Kagami locked eyes with the other boy before repeating himself.   
“I said I love you too Daiki.”

  
The teasing smile disappeared, a gently loving one replacing it, “Now we don’t have to leave one another, right?”

  
Laughing, Kagami nodded, his fingers playing with the blue hair, faintly realizing this was the first time he had felt it when it was dry, “Right. We won’t leave each other.”

  
Lightly kissing the redhead, Aomine smiled against his lips, his arms strongly lifting Kagami up a couple inches, “You promise?”

  
With an amused huff, Kagami kissed Aomine’s nose, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
